The invention herein is primarily directed to the packing of flat articles, such as paperback books or the like. These are customarily shipped in containers for twenty-five books or multiples thereof, e.g., fifty, seventy-five or one hundred. Desirably, the books are arranged in four stacks within the container, and extra copies necessary to make the total desired number are arranged over the four stacks in a three article row or layer superimposed over the top articles in the stacks. This is made necessary by reason of the fact that the loaded containers are stacked one atop the other, and the arrangement of the extra copies within the loaded container minimizes marring of the nether books by the superimposed loads.
By way of example, in a container of twenty-five books, the books are arranged in four stacks of four books each, with nine books arranged in three layers of three books in each and superimposed over portions of four stacks. For fifty books, there are four stacks of eleven each, with six books arranged in two layers, three to a layer superimposed thereon. In case of seventy-five books, four stacks of eighteen each, with a single layer of three books arranged thereover. Other combinations may be apparent from the teachings herein.
One of the problems present in the paperback book industry is the determination of the proper count for packaging purposes. The books are delivered from the trimmer and edge coater at such a speed that they cannot be readily counted on an individual basis. It is to such a problem that this invention is addressed.
In one aspect of the invention, the books are removed from a "log" conveyor, where thay are disposed along their backs or their opposite edges, by a step-by-step pocketing conveyor. The latter conveyor moves three groups of books to a position where each of the groups moves through an angle of 90.degree. where the books then rest on their sides instead of their edges or backs.
When in the latter position, some of the books are transferred, to additional structure for counting by measurement, loading into a shipping container and subsequent closing of the flaps of the container. One of the newly-formed piles moves on a bypass conveyor for supplying books for the extra ones making up the base number of the books or the multiples thereof.
The remaining stacks for counting by measurement, form an important additional phase of the invention. While the stacks of books are undergoing a known pressure, the proper number is sliced therefrom. According to the invention, the books are arranged in side-by-side stacks with a known load placed thereon, the amount of the load being related to a constant number of books. The constant number is removed while the remainder stay in position within a retaining guide ready for additional books to be loaded therein, and to be removed as a constant number thereof.
A number of stacks are enclosed within a container having conventional closure flaps, and books are added to the enclosed books to make the desired shipping module. Thereafter, the container is closed both from the top and bottom thereof, the latter being done in a fashion not taught by the art.